Król Lew
by fefasz
Summary: Naruto, wielki fan filmów Disneya, dowiaduje się, że jego chłopak nigdy nie obejrzał żadnej ze znanych bajek. Postanawia to zmienić i zmusza opierającego się Sasuke do obejrzenia z nim "Króla lwa".


Tekst z 17.03.2014. Beta Ird i Pico. Tekst dla Akari na urodziny.

* * *

— _Hakuna matata! Jak cudownie to brzmi. Hakuna matata! To nie byle bzik. Już się nie martw, aż do końca twych dni. Naucz się tych dwóch radosnych słów: Hakuna Matata!_

— Co ty znowu śpiewasz, kretynie? — Sasuke wszedł do kuchni i przerwał Naruto jego radosny występ podczas parzenia porannej kawy. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy jego chłopak wydzierał się na całe mieszkanie w nieudolnych próbach odtworzenia dziwnych, według Uchihy, piosenek. — Tydzień temu było coś o tym, że chcesz zrobić ze mnie mężczyznę, mimo że jestem nim od urodzenia, i że mam być jak księżyc, czy tam rzeka, a dzisiaj… Hakuna… co?

— Hakuna matata! No nie mów Sasuke, że „Króla Lwa" też nie oglądałeś! — Naruto spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy od czasu do czasu opiekował się pięcioletnim synem Sakury, a najłatwiejszym sposobem na zajęcie czymś małego chłopca było włączenie mu jakiejś bajki. A czy jest coś lepszego od starych filmów Disneya? Naruto oczywiście nie mógł odmówić sobie tej przyjemności i oglądał razem z nim, przypominając sobie kiedyś tak dobrze mu znane dialogi i piosenki. Później całymi dniami chodziły mu po głowie i nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie nucić pod nosem. To nie była jego wina, że wszystkie miały wpadającą w ucho melodię i proste słowa. Wystarczyło usłyszeć którąś tylko raz, by nie móc się od niej uwolnić przez kolejne trzy dni. Ale dzięki temu mógł się chociaż dowiedzieć, że jego chłopak nie oglądał ani jednej z bajek Disneya w dzieciństwie. Na początku Naruto pomyślał, że po prostu nie widział dwóch czy trzech, ale kiedy Uchiha nie rozpoznawał już której piosenki z kolei, zaczął podejrzewać, że Sasuke nawet nie wiedział kim był Walt Disney. W końcu postanowił, że uzupełni braki mężczyzny i pokaże mu wszystkie filmy. — Odpuściłem ci „Pocahontas" i „Mulan", ale „Króla Lwa" musisz obejrzeć. I to bez sprzeciwu!

— Naruto — westchnął zrezygnowany Uchiha. — Mam dwadzieścia pięć lat. Jest wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym zobaczyć, ale bajki się do nich nie zaliczają.

— Cicho! Obejrzysz i dopilnuję tego osobiście. Jeszcze byś zrobił tak, jak przy „Aladynie", kiedy po prostu przeczytałeś recenzję, a potem oglądałeś jakieś… pogadanki polityczne.

Sasuke nawet nie zdążył zdjąć butów po powrocie z pracy, bo od razu został wciągnięty do salonu i rzucony na kanapę. Na telewizorze już był wyświetlony znany mu od niedawna zamek charakterystyczny dla wszystkich filmów animowanych Disneya.

— Nie. Nie zmusisz mnie. — Próbował wstać z kanapy, ale ręce Naruto popchnęły go na nią z powrotem. — Naruto!

— Siedź cicho. Obiecuję, że już więcej bajek nie będzie — zapewnił Uzumaki. — Ale „Król Lew"… To naprawdę trzeba obejrzeć. I przestań marudzić. — Wziął do ręki pilot i nacisnął przycisk odtwarzania. Z głośników popłynęła spokojna muzyka, zapowiadająca początek filmu.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Sasuke usiadł wygodniej na kanapie i skupił wzrok na ekranie.

— I jak? — zapytał zniecierpliwiony Naruto, niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym skończył się film.

— Cóż... — zaczął spokojnie Uchiha. — Po pierwsze zwierzęta nie mówią. Po drugie lew jest królem zwierząt, ale nie w znaczeniu dosłownym. Już nawet nie będę wspominać o tym, że życie dzikich zwierząt jest dużo bardziej brutalne.

— Serio? — Naruto spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Cholera, Sasuke, to jest bajka dla dzieci! Spodziewałeś się programu przyrodniczego i krwawych polowań na antylopy?

Sasuke przyglądał się Uzumakiemu, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Przez chwilę walczył sam ze sobą, nie chcąc pokazać Naruto, że zwykła bajka dla dzieci poruszyła go w jakikolwiek sposób. Była jednak jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju i nie umiał się powstrzymać i nie odezwać.

— Skaza to chuj — wydusił ostatecznie. — Zabić własnego brata? I to na oczach Simby? — Naruto na te słowa wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. — Ciebie to bawi? — zapytał z wyrzutem.

— Nie, tylko… Nie przypuszczałem, że będziesz taki... wzburzony. — Naruto pokręcił głową, starając się opanować śmiech. Po chwili sięgnął po pilot i wyłączył telewizor.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Uzumaki przygryzł wargę, by nie roześmiać się jeszcze bardziej, i czekał na dalsze słowa Sasuke. Czuł, że ten nie powiedział jeszcze wszystkiego.

— I najgorsze jest to, że wykorzystał Simbę. Dzieciaka! Nawet mój wuj Madara czegoś takiego by nie zrobił... — burknął w końcu Sasuke. Oderwał wzrok od mężczyzny i spojrzał przed siebie, zamyślony.

— Fakt, Skaza to skończony dupek, ale przecież wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Dostał za swoje, a Simba został królem. — Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wcześniej nawet nie przysłzo mu do głowy, że Sasuke może zareagować tak emocjonalnie na jakąkolwiek bajkę, ale jak widać magia „Króla Lwa" roztopi serce każdego drania.

Uchiha położył głowę na oparcie kanapy i odwrócił się w stronę Naruto. Wpatrywał się w jego uradowaną twarz i sam ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Przysunął się bliżej do niego i trącił nosem w policzek.

— Hej, Naruto — wyszeptał. — Będziesz moją Nalą?

— Chyba zgłupiałeś — zaśmiał się Uzumaki. — Ty królem? Prędzej ja będę twoim Simbą.

— Nie, zobacz… N jak Naruto i Nala. S jak Sasuke i Simba. Pasuje idealnie — mruknął i nie czekając na odpowiedź Naruto, pocałował go mocno.


End file.
